


Naughty Kitten!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Belle and Rumple are having a bit of trouble in paradise so Regina gives Belle a little hand in this very naughty story.





	

Belle was sitting at the counter looking depressed and out of sorts when a woman sat down beside her.

“What's with the long face? You look like something the cat dragged in.” Regina asked.

“It’s nothing it’s just Rumple.” she mumbled softly.

“Trouble in paradise,” Regina asked.

“Well it’s been almost a year and well I just wish I could think of a way to get him to want me.” Belle admitted embarrassed.

Regina grinned mischievously.

“My girl when it comes to luring Men into the bed I'm something of an expert.”

“Really, you’d help me?” Belle asked surprised.

“Of course, I may not be fond of the Dark one but I consider you my friend.” Regina responded.

Belle fixed her with respectful eyes full of gratitude.

Looking her over Regina seemed to think on it a minute then grinned.

“do you have a black teddy?” she asked conspiringly. 

“sure I do.” Belle responded.

“Okay let's go to your place and I’ll have you desirable before your husband walks through the door.” Regina promised.

Regina poofed them to Rumple’s house and used Magic to get Belle dressed in her black teddy then added a second Spell.

“There now kneel on the bed on all fours and wait for him to walk in the door. Hope this works for you.” she ordered just before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late when Mr. Gold walked into the house from the shop.

The house was dark and he was trying very hard to be as quiet as possible believing Belle to be asleep.

Placing his shoes by the door he slowly tiptoed towards the room he shared with his wife.

Opening the door slowly to keep it from squeaking he stood in pure shock at the bed, not the bed but the woman on it.

She wore a black teddy but somehow Belle had managed to grow real whiskers and a tail and on her hands she had long feline claws instead of nails.

“Meow.” she purred softly.

He swallowed hard, as his member reacted.

She was beautiful.

Without a word he had removed his shirt and trousers and joined her on the bed.

He found her lips with his own mumbling softly.

“What a sexy kitten you are.”

Belle grinned up at him breaking the kiss,

“So you like it then?” she asked

He drew her into another kiss and slowly pressed her back against the pillows.

And gazing down at his wife he slid himself inside her, groaning as he did.

Tonight she was irrisistable, tonight he wanted to enjoy being with her.

He made long sweet love to her until they both lay spent upon the bed.

“how did you get those whiskers and tail?” Gold asked.

Belle grinned “Regina.” 

“Remind me I owe her one.” He teased.

Belle snuggled against Rumple and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
